moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 Extras
2.01: Shadows * In a flashback to the closing days of World War Two, the Howling Commandos (now led by Agent Peggy Carter following the disappearance of Captain America) raid a HYDRA base in Austria containing various powerful artefacts. As the gates of the facility open, a HYDRA soldier is gunned down. * Browning - An ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent portrayed by Matthew Glave. He attempted to sell classified S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence to HYDRA, unaware that the people he was meeting with were actually S.H.I.E.L.D.. During the deal, Browning and his guards were killed by Carl Creel, the Absorbing Man, who snapped their necks before fleeing with the package. * Creel is captured by the U.S. Army and taken to a secure facility. However, this facility proves incapable of holding him; inside his cell made entirely of bulletproof glass, Creel uses his absorbing powers to take on the molecular properties of the glass. Once he strips naked, he is rendered invisible. The guards assigned to his cell cannot see him and open the cell to find out how he got out. The scene then cuts away suddenly, but it is all but certain that Creel killed the guards before escaping. * Idaho - A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent portrayed by Wilmer Calderon. Towards the end of the episode, he is driving the car that he, Lance Hunter and Isabelle Hartley are using to escape the army facility where they found an 0-8-4 named "The Obelisk". Creel intercepts the car and absorbs the concrete in the road. The car is flipped when it hits Creel and Idaho dies in the ensuing crash. 2.02: Heavy is the Head * Creel is in a bar waiting to meet a HYDRA contact when a waitress comes over to clean his table. Having earlier absorbed the properties of the Obelisk, Creel inadvertently touches the waitress' arm, afflicting her with the deadly power of the Obelisk. Creel flees the bar as the waitress' arm begins to carbonize. Agent May runs into the bar to try and help, but the Obelisk's effect spreads all over the waitress' body and kills her. 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People * At a cafe in Marrakesh, Donnie Gill is approached by the cafe owner who let's on that he knows that Donnie is in hiding. Donnie panics upon hearing this and freezes the cafe owner solid with his new cryokinetic powers. * Two men in suits, both HYDRA agents, approach Donnie right after he freezes the cafe owner. Donnie freezes one of them and takes his phone before running off, pushing over the frozen cafe owner who shatters to pieces when he hits the floor. * Donnie boards a HYDRA ship docked at Casablanca, intent on sending a message to HYDRA that he will never work for them. On board the ship, Donnie confronts the captain and freezes him to death. * Simmons, who is now working undercover inside HYDRA, is sent aboard the HYDRA ship at Casablanca to find Donnie. As she explores the ship, the only crew she encounters are dead and frozen. 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House * At the wedding of Pete and Mariya Leitner, Pete's best man Schneider (Amir Talai) and seven guests die after drinking spiked champagne. The waiting staff, who are secretly HYDRA agents, tainted the champagne with a chemical that duplicated the effects of the Diviner (previously known as the Obelisk), causing the victims to become partially petrified and asphyxiate. * Skye, Coulson, May and Hunter visit the address where Skye's father (Calvin Zabo) was located. When they arrive, Zabo is already gone, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents do discover the corpses of two criminals who had previously sought out Zabo for his practice as an underworld surgeon. The two crooks had their throats slashed with a scalpel. * At the end of the episode, Zabo meets with Daniel Whitehall at HYDRA Laboratories, apparently without invitation. Whitehall gestures for his guards to remove Zabo, but the good doctor kills them both, one by slashing him with a scalpel and the second by smashing his face in with the metal attache case Zabo is carrying. 2.06: A Fractured House * A group of HYDRA operatives disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents storm the United Nations Headquarters, killing six attendees with devices called Splinter Bombs. The small, disc-shaped weapons have similar effects to those of the Diviner; when they become embedded in a victim's flesh, they swiftly petrify and disintegrate the victim. * Bobbi attempts to glean information from the arms dealer Toshiro Mori, but her cover is blown and Toshiro's bodyguards move in with guns at the ready. May and Hunter swoop in to save Bobbi, gunning down Toshiro's goons. * Noelle Walters returns to her safehouse in Bruges to find that Julien Beckers, the Belgian Minister of Foreign Affairs, and a group of HYDRA mercenaries have entered and killed all the members of her team. * While Hunter and Bobbi are fighting Scarlotti's men, one of the mercenaries throws a Splinter Bomb at Bobbi. Hunter shoves the mercenary he's fighting into the Splinter Bomb's path and it stabs into his back and quickly reduces him to dust. * Grant Ward is taken from his cell at the Playground by U.S. soldiers. While in transit, however, he dislocates his thumb in order to slip free of his handcuffs, then kills the guards escorting him after seizing a gun from one of them. 2.07: The Writing on the Wall * Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sebastian Derik was responsible for killing five other former agents, all of whom were patients of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. which had brought Coulson back to life. The victims had died from shock brought on by the prolong pain Derik inflicted as a result of ritually carving alien symbols into their flesh. * May, Bobbi, and Hunter raid a bar where Ward had been meeting with some HYDRA operatives, including Sunil Bakshi. When they enter, Ward has already departed, leaving Bakshi tied to a chair. Bakshi's entourage and the bartender are all dead, having been beaten or slashed. 2.08: The Things We Bury * In a flashback to World War Two, Werner Reinhardt is studying the Diviner's effects by allowing the Chinese men who dug it up to touch it. A man touches the Diviner and the artefact petrifies him. * Grant Ward abducts his brother, Senator Christian Ward, by ambushing him outside his summer cabin. He kills the senator's chauffeur and bodyguards before dragging Christian away. * At the Laura Creek satellite station, S.H.I.E.L.D. encounter a squad of HYDRA soldiers. Five of the soldiers are shot dead by Coulson and Triplett. * On a news report, it is revealed that Christian Ward had burned down his old family home with his parents and himself still inside. Grant was the one who did this but had recorded Christian confessing to his past sins as a child, leaving it as evidence for the authorities. 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here * Raina calls out to a pair of HYDRA agents from across the street. As the agents run toward her, they get sent flying as May and Hunter slam their van right into them. 2.10: What They Become * Whitehall orders Skye to pick up the Diviner so he can see if she is truly one of the chosen few capable of touching it. Skye does so and the Diviner does not kill her, so she presses the artefact against the neck of a HYDRA guard and petrifies him. * Calvin draws a scalpel and slashes the neck of one of Whitehall's guards. * May shoots a HYDRA soldier as she and Coulson walk into the Ponce de Leon theatre. * Numerous shouts and gunshots can be heard while Ward talks to the HYDRA soldier watching him while he's tied to a chair. It is unclear how many HYDRA agents May and Coulson have killed. * The HYDRA guard watching Ward is killed when Calvin removes the device on his neck and attacks, kneeing the guard in the stomach and breaking his neck. * Hunter shoots a HYDRA soldier in a stairwell. * Bobbi, Hunter and May shoot four HYDRA troops inside a hall. 2.11: Aftershocks * Down in the underground city, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in a hazmat suit is pulled out of sight and killed by Raina, who has now become an Inhuman after being exposed to Terrigen Mist from the Diviner. * Two more S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists are killed when Raina uses her new claws to rip open their throats. * Outside the gates of the Bloom Estate Winery, four HYDRA soldiers fire upon the car containing Bobbi and Hunter. Hunter activates the hi-tech car's defences and a series of hidden machine guns unfurl and gun down the HYDRA troops. * The Sheikh - One of HYDRA's ruling council played by Maz Siam. S.H.I.E.L.D. launched a massive operation to assassinate HYDRA's leaders and bring the organization down, using Bakshi to send out a kill-order calling for the elimination of HYDRA's commanders. The Sheikh and his bodyguard were killed after being gassed to death in the Shiekh's limousine. * The Baroness - One of HYDRA's ruling council played by Kathryn Leigh Scott. While dining in a restaurant, she drank from a glass of wine that had been tainted with a poison based on the properties of the Diviner. Upon drinking, the Baroness' face turned to stone and she suffocated. * The Banker - One of HYDRA's ruling council played by Joel Polis. He was assassinated by a HYDRA agent disguised as an accountant who entered an elevator with him, then embedded a Splinter Bomb in his torso. As his killer exited the elevator, the Banker died screaming as the Splinter Bomb reduced him to dust. * Hunter enters the Bloom Winery, shooting Octavian Bloom and his bodyguard. 2.13: One of Us * Outside the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility, Karla Faye Gideon kills the guard at the security gate by slashing his throat with the blades on her fingers. 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA * Ward and Agent 33 infiltrate General Talbot's base in Washington. While 33 is in Talbot's office, Ward murders the officer at the reception desk by slitting his throat. * While informing Coulson about Ward's infiltration, Talbot mentions he lost two men. One was the desk officer, the other most likely being the male soldier that Agent 33 was imitating. 2.15: One Door Closes * In a flashback to the HYDRA Uprising, Mack and several of his crew members on a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier are lined up and questioned by HYDRA agents. When asked which of them is the Chief Engineer, a man called Tim speaks up, but Mack admits that he is Chief Engineer and that Tim was lying to protect him. The lead HYDRA agent then shoots Tim. ** Bobbi bursts into the ship's control room and shoots five of the HYDRA agents inside. The lead HYDRA agent is still alive and holding a hostage at gunpoint, but he gets taken down by Isabelle Hartley who throws a knife in his back. ** Hartley kills two HYDRA agents in a corridor with her combat knife. 2.17: Melinda * This episode reveals the details of a disastrous mission Melinda May partook in in Bahrain back in 2008. ** A Bahraini criminal takes a child hostage and shoots a government agent that attempts to negotiate with him. ** Twelve S.H.I.E.L.D. agents enter a building where a local Bahraini gang are holed up with civilians and the Gifted Eva Belyakov. Coulson and May are listening in only to lose contact with all twelve agents in the space of a minute, possibly due to friendly fire. ** Agent May infiltrates the gang's stronghold and kills the first gangster she sees by breaking his neck. ** Katya Belyakov kills the thugs under her control simply by touching them, instantly shutting down all the senses in their bodies. 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy * Ethan Johnston - A young Inhuman who had not yet gone through Terrigenesis. Not long after leaving Afterlife, he was captured by HYDRA and experimented on by Doctor List. He died after 36 straight hours of experimentation. * Lincoln Campbell electrocutes a HYDRA agent with his electrokinetic power. * Zabo approaches a trio of HYDRA agents slowly, then strikes the lead agent in the lower jaw before grabbing him. The other two HYDRA grunts open fire, but Zabo uses the lead agent as a human shield. * Coulson, Ward and Agent 33 each shoot a HYDRA agent in a hallway. * After Skye and Gordon vanish, a HYDRA agent appears from a doorway and charges Coulson from behind. Ward shoots the attacking HYDRA goon and shoots two others he and Coulson had beaten unconscious seconds before. 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen * Just as Coulson's team enter HYDRA's Arctic base, they see a HYDRA guard fall from around a corner. Bakshi, who had previously been brainwashed by Ward, had snapped the guard's neck. * Skye uses her newfound vibration powers to take down two HYDRA grunts. It is unclear if the guards were killed or just knocked out. * May and Coulson shoot two HYDRA agents inside a computer room. * Skye shoots nine HYDRA troops outside the operating theatre where Lincoln is being experimented on. * May shoots two HYDRA guards while Coulson is extracting data from a computer. * While not shown on-screen, HYDRA's Arctic base is completely destroyed by a S.H.I.E.L.D. attack wing after Coulson's team get out. With the exception of Dr. List who escaped beforehand, all HYDRA personnel on the base were killed. 2.21: S.O.S. - Part One * A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shoots an Inhuman after a Quinjet is hijacked and opens fire on Afterlife. * Jiaying reveals the truth behind her longevity when she touches a captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and drains the life force from him, reducing him to a withered husk while healing herself. * Gordon teleports into the relic room on the Iliad and seizes a guard's assault rifle before teleporting into the corridor outside and gunning down every agent in range. * The total number of S.H.I.E.L.D. casualties on the Iliad is unknown, but numbering in the dozens according to Agent Weaver. 2.22: S.O.S. - Part Two * Jiaying locks three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in a room on the Iliad, then smashes a tainted Terrigen Crystal inside the room. The Diviner particulates in the Terrigen Mist petrify the three agents. * Jiaying orders two of her followers to load a batch of Terrigen Crystals onto a Quinjet. Skye uses her vibration powers to knock the Quinjet off of the Iliad's flight deck and into the sea. The two Inhumans aboard most likely would have drowned after no one came to their rescue. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.